Always Here
by Sexy 'Mione
Summary: what hapens when 'mione and harry meet at the ice rink? there lives will change in a way no one expected. *I PUT MORE ON CHAPTER TWO! READ OR REST WILL MAKE NO SINCE!* (non graphic. a friend wrote the part)
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: alrighty I haven't written in a while so .. No flamers please. Oh and review. I've tried my best on this one but school sux monkeys ass. Lol ok well on with the story!!! 

Disclaimer: OK for the stupid peoples out there…I DON'T own Harry potter or any of its characters. I only own the storyline and any characters that aren't mentioned in the book.

Hermione Granger smiled as she walked into the ice cold skating arena filled with low radio music, cheerful voices, hearty laughter, and the sound of the ice skates scrapping against the ice. Ever since she was 5 yrs. Old her parents gave her figure skating lessons. She was in the Christmas shows, she had solos, duets, everything. She also just learned how to land her triple axle. **(A/N : her skating abilities are based on my friend's. Maria.) **No one ever knew that she could ever do this. It was her secret not even Harry or Ron knew. Ah Harry, Harry Potter. The one who she loved ever since the 4th year. She rembered she gave him a small kiss on the cheek to give him a clue. He never picked it up. Ever since the she never dated. Only Krum and of coarse her little other little secret no one ever knew about. 

When the summer right before 5th year she went to Bulgaria to visit Krum. She didn't know she was a plan to let him be accepted into Voldermort circle. He came off thinking he was in love with her. That made Hermione fall in love with him. They made out then it got out of hand he rapped her. While he did this he told her that it was his initiation. She was just lucky she was able to get out of there before he could do the last step. Kill her. He found another girl and completed it but she was hurt emotionally. She never went out with anyone. She couldn't trust anyone. Who she could only trust were Harry and Ron.

She cleared all these thoughts soon taking a warm up lap around the rink then started doing tricks in the middle of the ice rink. 

"Here. You better not do anything and stay out of Duddly's way. I hear anything I swear boy ill have your ass and you will never leave that house!" his uncle said furiously after shoving skates at him. Harry sighed and started to put on his hockey skates. He looked over to a couple about his age wrapped up in themselves having a very big snogg session. All he could think about was Hermione and himself in that position.

****

A/N:: ok im really sry its short but im tired and I get extremely bad migraines and get sick (I have bad medical problems) so I had to stop but I promise more tomorrow or Friday!!! Please please please review!!! More the merrier! Depending on how many reviews I get ill continue! Believe me there's gonna be a lot more fluff in next chapters. I promise… R&R!!

Love,

Hermione_A_Potter ( Angelgurlpincess@aol.com )


	2. Chapter 3

****

A/N: ok im sry it was so short but I got tired and sick this one will be longer I promise. Well I also wanted to mention my friend Aeris. Luv ya babe! Thanks for telling me how much you liked it! Now on with the….story…..

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters 

________________________________________________________________________________

Harry sighed and stood up finishing tying his skates. Dudley and his friend were all ready skating being idiots. Harry started to skate around the rink when his eyes fell on a beautiful girl spinning holding her leg gracefully above her head. She was beautiful an angel in Harry's opinion. He watched her for a few more seconds untill Dudley interrupted his thoughts with "Watch out!" yell. He was heading straight for the girl. "DUDLEY NO!!!" Harry screamed as he skated to the girl. He tackled her trying to get her out of the way but Dudley fell on them. It was lucky she at least stopped spinning before Harry got to her. "get off me!" Harry said as he pushed Dudley off of him and got off the girl as a crowed started forming. "I am so.." he was cut off by seeing the girls face who was laying in his arms not moving. He couldn't believe it. It was the girl that he had secretly been in love with. "Hermione!" he screamed tears coming to his eyes as he saw blood pouring form the gash in the back of her head. "some one call an ambulance!" he screamed. He cried as he tried to make her head stop bleeding. 

-^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ -^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^- ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ - ^ 

"uncle Vernon I am not leaving Hermione alone at the hospital!" Harry yelled at his uncle. "you will go home with me and leave that" he pointed to Hermione lying unconscious on the hospital bed "freak of yours here! You owe the rest of your life to me and you will start it now! You have the house to tend to!" Vernon's voice roared thro the room. "H..Harry?" a little weak voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Hermione opening her eyes a bit. He sat down next to her a smile forming on his face. "im here Hermione im here." she said holding her hand. The next five minutes he filled her in on what happened with the ice rink. "oh Harry! Thank you!" she said hugging him. "well we are leaving now. This boy has the house to tend to." Vernon said starting to pull Harry away. "he is living with us now!" Hermione blurted out. " his friends, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and more. He is no longer in your service or under your rule." she said making Harry shocked. " if he wants to live with us that is." "OF CORSE!" Harry yelled hugging Hermione tight. "fine then pick up your shit tomorrow. Good bye." with that he stormed out of the room. Hermione smiled as Harry kept hugging her. "I cant believe this! Thank you so much!" Harry said sitting back down. Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead "I should say thank you, for saving me that is." Harry blushed " of coarse. Anything for you. Im just happy I was there other was Dudley would have killed you." they both laughed at this and spent the rest of the night talking and having fun.

That night while Hermione slept the smiled at her. All he wanted was to be with her. To have her to love him for him, to always kiss and say I love you, to spend the happiest and saddest moments of life with, and everything else. He was jealous when Krum asked her to Bulgaria and she went. He wanted to be him. He knew that there was someone she was in love with but he couldn't tell. Probably Krum he thought. With all those thoughts he drifted of to sleep by her side. 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

(A/N: Just so you all no they have been at the hospital a whole week. O.O Hermione just woke up yesterday there time. Now they just left the hospital. Now on with the story!)

Ginny married Draco after he graduated they were so much in love. When Ginny was going to finish school they were both depressed but she was going to be able to visit all the time. It was hard for every one to get used to Draco Malfoy. But in all he was a good guy when he was in love with the girl that they all considered there "little sister." even Lavender. Ron and Lavender were engaged to be wed that next month. Everyone was going to be there. Just like Lavender to make it the biggest thing in the world. Hermione secretly couldn't wait for two main reasons. Lavender and Ron FINALLY married and Harry. She wanted to dance with Harry the whole night and maybe even kiss him then if he asked why she did that shed say she's a bit drunk. Harry had the same thing in mind. 

They both arrived at King Cross Station and went to the correct platform to wish Ginny good luck with the new year and that they would be there when she got back. Harry and Hermione sat there waiting for Ginny and the rest to arrive. They were an hour early.

"can you believe were on our own this year! You're a professional Quidditch player, Ron's in the ministry partnering with Draco, Lavender is a designer, and im a lawyer for the ministry's court. The best part is that we are all living in Draco's huge mansion he inherited when his mother died. Oh by the way do you want the bed room by Ron and Lavender, by Ginny and Draco, or by me. Those will be pretty loud. If you know what I …" "I'll have the one by you…if that's all right with you.." "it's fine with me." they were both do excited about Harry's new room now. There was a few more moments of silence. "oh I forgot when your were taking a shower at the hospital." she said handing him the letter and watching people arrive. 

__

Dear Harry,

Hello. Hope your summer is going a lot better since your away from lily's fucking annoying sitter and husband. Well I wish this was a social letter but I have very good news. I am being tried in wizard court to be cleared. My lawyer says there is a very good chance that I will be cleared. She's great. You'd two make a great couple. Mrs. Hermione Granger is my lawyer. *wink* don't worry Harry she hasn't read this I chanted it so she couldn't. ill see you soon. Take care Harry.

Sirius Black

Harry read it over again not believing what he just read. Hermione was freeing his god father! He yelled with happiness picking her up hugging her close and swinging her around. She laughed at his excitement and hugged him back having fun. He finally put her down both smiling wide getting rid of their access laughter both staring into each others eyes. 'oh god. Those eyes. I could drown happily in both of those beautiful warm chocolate eyes' Harry thought. His hand brushed gently over her cheek and rest there cupping it softly. There faces slowly inched closer and closer to each others. Her gentle breathing danced across his lips. Her looked a her eyes which were gently shut wanting the kiss as much as he did. He brushed his lips across hers and softly whispered, "what would you do if I kissed you?" with out letting her answer he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. 'she's not pulling away! I cant believe this! Im in utter heaven!' he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Her arms were around his neck cupping his cheek as they kissed. There bodies pressed close as possible. They had not a care in the world. It was just them in the world. Time was standing still. Seconds turned into minutes and soon they lost track of time not caring. Kids turned to each other whispering that the famous Harry pitter was snogging someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Others~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"all right come on Ginny we don't have all day!" Ron said yelling at his sister snogging with her husband as if they were never going to see each other again. "you both are going to see each other at our wedding! You can wait!" Ron was getting very irritated. "Ron! There married there allowed to! Just like we are! Besides were going to be married and ill keep you so occupied you wont have to worry about them" lavender purred. Ron smiled happily and left them alone. Lavender smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"ok so where is Harry and Hermie?" 

"don't call her that Ron!"

"what ?"

"you know she hates that name!"

"exactly why I call her that!"

Lavender groaned and Ron's eyes drifted to the snogging couple. He squinted trying to make out who it was. "I know them from somewhere." he mumbled "what dear?" he eyes drifted to the couple to. And soon Ginny and Draco joined **(A/N: NOT snogging mind you. Lol) **"oye! That looks like Harry!" Ginny said "that is Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "then who's he with?" lavender asked! "well I be damned! George you owe me 26 galleons! Its Hermione and Harry! I knew they'd get together before he moved in! and with out anyone's help either!" Ron exclaimed happily as they made there way to them pushing Ginny's trunk. 

Harry slowly pulled away from Hermione's beautiful, now swollen, lips needing a gasp of breath. He watched her for a moment. Her eyes closed gently and her eyes parted ever so slightly. 'she's so beautiful' Harry thought as her eyes fluttered open. "that…was…amazing, Harry." Hermione smiled at him her arms still around his neck. Harry looked down. "Hermione, I know this sounds childish but…" her heart skipped a beat as he finished. "would you go out with me?" he looked up in torture waiting for her to answer. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips "of course Harry!" he smiled and hugged her and kissing her again only to be irrupted a minute later. "AYE! Harry! Hermie! Would ya keep ya hands off each other for one second and say hullo to your old pals!" a voice said behind them scaring them and making them break away. "RON! don't ever call me that again!" Hermione screeched. "hullo then Minnie Mouse." he said proud that he used a muggle term. Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged Ron and Harry Lavender. **(A/N: vice versa to. And Ginny and Draco. No Harry and Ron aren't gay just best friends like brothers. And Draco and Harry shook hands) **"all right! How long have you been a couple with out telling us hmm…" lavender joked with her hands on her hips. Harry looked at his watch "well 'miss-I-need-to-know-everything' one minute" Harry smiled and received a punch on the arm form Lavender "just joshing with you Lav." "all right all right I need tog et Ginny out of here before Draco decides to kidnap her and not let her go to school! Then mum would have a field day with me!" everyone laughed and said there good byes to Ginny. (Draco's the longest of them all with much crying.) "see you at the wedding Ginny!" they all yelled weaving as the train left for ginnys final year at Hogwarts.

______________________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: well that concludes chapter 2 hope you guys liked it. Now the people living in the house are. George, Fred, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Hermione, and Harry. Its all Draco's mothers biggest mansion she owned. She gave it to Draco when she died and Draco's daddy disappeared. The next chapter it will be a year and a month later so its December (I don't know I just made it that way) so its going to be around Christmas and I have something special in store!! He-he! Lovies to All Be kind R&R no flamers please.

Btw.

This was dedicated to my dead uncle who perished in the twin towers saving people. He got people out and they lived. But he didn't. and to his friend Kevin and who was my uncle in law who worked on the 67 floor of the north tower who also died. 9/11/02 was hard for me and the rest of this story and my life is dedicated to there bravery. I love you Uncle Kevin and Uncle Steven. I love you. 

Love,

Brianna Marie Walker (AKA: Hermione_a_potter)


End file.
